One type of easy opening closure typically includes an end wall adapted to close the opening in a container and a peripheral wall for attaching the closure to the container. The peripheral wall is scored to define a tear strip which can be removed to permit removal of the closure. In some instances, the closure is designed so that it can be used to reclose the container.
For example, the U.S. Pat. to Sebell No. 2,415,609 shows an easy opening closure having a tear strip in the peripheral wall of the closure. The tear strip can be completely removed and discarded leaving a cap member attached to a band member by a hinge. The band member holds the cap member on the container, and the cap member can be used to reclose the container. However, during use the hinge is repeatedly deformed so that it would tend to fracture thereby becoming useless for its intended purpose. In addition, the tear strip is completely severed from the closure and must be separately discarded. This increases the likelihood that the use of the closure shown in the Sebell patent will result in litter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,117 issued to Mason shows a similar construction in that the peripheral wall has a tear strip which must be completely removed and discarded before the cap member can be removed. A separate attaching arm is used to attach the band to the cap member. The use of this container would also tend to add to the litter problem. In addition, the separate attaching member adds to the cost of the closure.